An electrical circuit to simultaneously add and subtract two differential input signals may have different uses, such as, for example, in radio frequency (RF) applications.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity.